Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Starving Predator(Version 20)
by Venomous Blade
Summary: You guys no the deal, and AU with Yuri as the main character instead. Changed things up after I saw the flaws of the old version. Rated T for violence, trauma, abuse, and adult scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue of the Predator  
**

 **Hello everyone, I'm sure anyone who's read my work is probably wondering why I'm posting this again, the answer is simple. While I was writing over the latest chapters, as I looked up anime analysis and other media, I realized just how terrible I had actually constructed my story:**

 **1\. I didn't really flesh out Yuri, Barrett, or Serena at first. While I know some of you guys enjoyed how I presented these characters, I realized looking back and comparing to other styles of writing that I really should've just given the backstory after Yuri had tricked Yuto and Yugo into fighting and waiting for them to get to Standard. At first I thought I was saving time, but going back, even though I know most viewers have already watched the show, I realized I had given no context for how Leo Akaba had became the Professor, what made Yuri the way he is. If this were the actual show, first time viewers would be completely out of their depth because things were going too fast and you didn't know what was happening.**

 **2\. Poor handling of story. As I examined how I was going to post the chapters, I realized that clunking all the things I had in mind together would just detract from the overall writing because things were swiping around too quickly and the whiplash would make it hard to read. As much as I hated the writers for really just doing things up on the spot and not planning things out, my own handling was even worse.**

 **3\. Need to change the events a bit more. While I did change a lot of the stuff in the Synchro Arc, I realized I had essentially copy and pasted the actual arc here and changed the ending. I was being lazy, I didn't realize what needed to be changed and how to do it. I also got new ideas for certain characters and realized I needed to change them.**

 **Now with that out of the way, ladies and gentlemen, please bear with me and enjoy the debut of the Starving Predator 2.0 :)**

 **(18 Years Ago In the Original Dimension)**

"Ray, please come with me. We can change things now." The boy or at least what was left to even call human which jutted from the chest of the great vast dragon, implored to the girl staring at him from below. "We can protect the Duel Monsters together."

Tears began to stream from the girl's face, wishing nothing more than to just drag him away from the dragon and just go back in time to relive all the happy memories they had shared. However, it was too late for that, whatever being that manipulated Zarc's heart in his darkest hour to become the Supreme Dragon King had done its work well; the human Zarc was too weak to completely shake off the demonic incarnation of all of his hatred and pain. She wished she hadn't pushed him away when she did, she could've saved him. The crowd had begged for nothing but bloodshed and Zarc, in desperation to gain love from the people that had shunned him, followed through, until the pain grew too much, and he snapped.

"I can't Zarc… I just can't. I can't let you destroy humanity, for all of its sins, they still deserve a chance to live happy… and so do you and your dragons. That's why I have to do this." She took the 4 cards her father made and activated them. As she felt the power of the 4 cards fill her, she used them to telepathically communicate with the human Zarc before unleashing them. _'I'm sorry Zarc, but you and I both no it can't go on like this, but with this I promise we'll be together for as long as we live, and I'll protect you forever… I love you.'_

The cards took effect and the dragon felt its soul being ripped into fourths, **"** _ **AARGH, GOD DAMN YOU!"**_ It attempted to blast her but suddenly the Four Heavenly Dragons and Zarc had retaken enough control to hold it back. _**"UNFORGIVABLE, YOU'RE UNFORGIVABLE, I WILL BECOME ONE AGAIN!...**_

With that, the dimensions split into four, and all memory of the original dimension faded way, the red dragon of strange eyes went with the boy's standard incarnation, the black fanged dragon with the Xyz incarnation, the clear winged dragon with Synchro, and the final and most deadliest of them, the dragon of venom and death, Starve Venom, went with his Fusion incarnation.

As the dimension broke completely, Starve Venom stared at the purple fragment of Zarc's soul and thought, ' _Yubel, Master Zarc, forgive me, I failed you both, but I won't fail this boy, I swear it._ ' With that it closed its eyes and let the light overtake him completely.

As the dimension were split apart, a figure cloaked in an aura of malignant light stared with hatred at what had happened. _"So close, I had almost succeeded if it had not been for that girl... No matter, the Supreme Dragon will rise again whether anyone likes it or not."_ The figure watched slowly as the worlds took shape and suddenly a malicious grin came over him. _"It seems that fate has given me an opening, who would of thought that girls father was one of the survivors... he will be of use to me, as for how to revive the dragon, which Dragon Boy should I toy with to set off."_ Said man was already beginning to recover his memories, it would only take a few years before it all returned, and he knew that man would do anything to revive his daughter, even murder. _"He'll be a good pawn to revive the Dragon King, now which dragon wielder should I use as a pawn?"_

The spirit knew automatically that _Odd Eyes_ was to kind and friendly to be properly used now that it had been tricked once, _Dark Rebellion_ had the anger but its honor would be an issue, _Clear Wing_ was a good choice due to its brashness and impulsive nature, but the crooked one already knew which dragon to pick, _Starve Venom_ had already loathed humans even before Zarc's corruption, only few ever gained its trust, and it knew that due to the dragon's loyalty, it would destroy anyone to protect his master... even if that included his own kin. _"Starve Venom it is, I cannot wait to see the hell his wielder will go through... just like Zarc, he will start as an innocent boy of happiness and dreams... and by the end of it, his dream will be the end of all that will ever be...hahaha... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(1 Year later, in the Fusion Dimension)**

"Lily, I'm home." The tall man said as he opened up the front door of his house in his barn at late night, a good deal of cash in one hand and a strange plant in another.

"Careful Bryon, you'll wake up Yuri." A beautiful purple haired woman said as she came to the front with an infant wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. "In any, how was the sale, dear?"

"You tell me," the man smiled, showing the plant in his arm, "I thought I'd get an extra gift before I got back."

The woman smiled, and she beckoned him to follow her to the infant's room where she set him down in his cradle, before turning around and kissed her lover. "You're too sweet; you know that… sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you lately."

The man laughed, "Sweetheart you know I'm not one of those types of people, what kind of man feels jealous about his own son, let alone a reminder of what his responsibility is." Wrapping one arm around her he took her outside, "This plant has flowers that rise up in moonlight, why don't we plant it here where it shines at the brightest."

Lily's eyes beamed, "Great idea." With that they spent a good 10-15 minutes setting the plant in the soil, when out of the blue she caught what seemed like the faintest trail of purple light enter the window of their son's room. "Wait love, did you see that?" She said a bit nervous.

The man looked perplexed, "No, what is it, did someone sneak into the house?" He turned around.

She took his hand and they ran back to Yuri's room, finding everything normal except for a single card at the edge of the cradle, which certainly wasn't there before. Lily took the card and scanned it. Its name was _Starve Venom Fusion Dragon_ , and its effects were incredible. She had never seen a card like this before and she was a duelist herself. Her husband confessed to not buying the card when she asked, so she wondered how it had gotten here. At that moment, the sound of the young infant woke them both up from their thoughts as they saw his small chubby arms rise up to the card. Curious, the mother placed the card in her sons hand as he cried happily and turned to his side, returning to his slumber.

Smiling, the man said, "Well, maybe fate wanted to make our son happy."

" _I wouldn't be too sure of that."_ A strange voice spoke from outside, frightening both of them. The couple looked out to see a well dressed man in a black suit and top hat standing outside, with no idea as to who he was or why he was there. His hair had white undertones and black overtones that covered his eyes. However, as he looked straight at them, his face was deathly pale, and his eyes were red. _"Fate has never been kind to Starve Venom or that boy I assure you."_ The stranger let out a maniacal laughter, _"Leave him with me and I'll ensure that that happens."_

"Who… is that," the woman shook, clinging to her husband for support.

"Honey… you have to leave. Take Yuri and leave through the back. I don't know who he is but whoever he is he is dangerous. I'll take care of him." The man whispered in a grave voice, removing his gun from its holster on his pants.

"Okay… please be safe." With that she kissed him one last time, took Yuri and her deck, and quietly went through the back doorway before dashing off. The man in turn went to confront the stranger outside.

" _Aw, how sweet, you remind me of the last people who tried to save him, and you'll meet the same end they did."_ The stranger snarked, a demonic smile creeping from his face.

"Listen to me, I don't know who you are, but if you threaten my family again I won't forgive you. However, if you want, I can get a doctor who can help you, because in all honesty, you do look like a man who could use a psychiatrist, and a physician while you're at it," Bryon retorted.

" _HAHAHA… Oh you wish mortal fool, now farewell,"_ and with that the stranger eyes went pure white and for over a mile one could hear an ear splitting scream of a dying man. Recognizing her husband's scream, Lily teared up and she ran faster, desperate not to let his sacrifice end in vain, when seconds later she is stopped by the very same stranger who killed him. _"Dear me, is someone trying to escape, well like husband like wife I suppose HAHAHAHAHA!"_ The man whipped a blade of light slashing the woman through her dress from her left hip to the area right over her right breast, causing her to drop her son as she fell back moaning in pain. Yuri woke up and sensing the dark presence began to cry.

" _Oh don't cry fragment of his majesty, let's watch your mother die together."_ The figure attempted to pick up the boy only to be repelled by the violet glow of a card, and suddenly felt him being slashed by the whip like tail of an abominable dragon, staring him down with hate. _**"Starve Venom,**_ _as annoying as ever I see, anyways it doesn't matter, soon the end of the world will come, so say goodbye to the boy while you can before he winds up worse than what he once became, goodbye!"_ With that the man tipped his hat towards the spirit and laughed,disappearing into thin air. The broken woman painfully picked herself up from the dirt, and back to her son. She knew of a church which doubled as an orphanage and sluggishly walked there, her loyalty to her son being the only thing that kept her from giving out. When it opened to her she collapsed and was dragged in.

"By God, what happened?" The preacher shrieked at her current state as she was brought to a chair.

"A devil, that's what, killed my husband and now it seems killed me as well." Lily slowly turned over the card tucked in Yuri's blanket. "You… you saved us, I don't know how but you saved my son… please, please protect him for me." Tears slowly welled up in her eyes, and placed a deck of cards next to it, "This deck is called Predator Plants, and you may work well with it." She turned to the preacher as she shook and removed the bandana in her hair, "This deck is for my son, and he may have this bandana to remember me by." As her eyes drooped she turned her face to her child that had begun to reawaken, "I'm sorry Yuri, that your father and I cannot be their for you, and I hope one day you'll find someone who can give you the love… that we can no longer give you... I love you Yuri." With that she gave way and slumped on the chair, death finally taking her. Sensing this, the infant began to cry as he was separated from his mother, and the card of the dragon began to glow in sadness, feeling the all too familiar feeling of despair and hopelessness over failing his loved ones.

 **(Present Day: The Fusion Dimension in Academia)**

 _The infant opened his eyes to bizarre sight, a woman's face with pale skin and pieces of red scattered about it, as well as blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, not that the boy knew what he was looking at, the woman was speaking, but the child was to young to even understand the words... except 4 words._

 _"I love you Yuri."_

 _Yuri..._

 _Yuri..._

"Yuri, wake up already! The Professor has an assignment for you. " A gruff voice yelled outside the teens door, forcing eyelids covering amethyst eyes to open.

The boy dragged himself up, remembering next to nothing of his dream, his long purple and pink hair nearly stretching to the center of his back, and groggily replied, "Alright, you don't have to bring the house down." He quickly got out his uniform, put it on, along with his duel disk and deck, as well as fixed his hair before opening the door before giving Barrett an arrogant scoff. "Can't the Professor's right hand get some shut eye, I already knew I had a mission."

"Then you should feel grateful to contribute to the Arc Area Project, it's not like you've actually done anything during the war." Barrett replied, knowing Yuri hadn't been sent to the Xyz dimension at the start of the war, ironic due to how dangerous Yuri was.

"That's because those rats are barely worth my time, and since the Professor needs me to do it, I think you should be the one feeling gratitude, since it must be one you cannot do." Yuri laughed with a dark smirk as they walked to the Professor's chamber while Barrett frowned. "What, if you need proof, look at the mirror. Maybe you wouldn't be wearing an eye-patch then."

Barrett kept a stoic expression on his face, "Let's just get going Yuri," and they made their way to the Professor's.

As the door opened, Yuri's confident smile turned into an angry frown and back so quickly, no one could notice. As he strolled into the Professor's chamber he kneeled in servitude. "Greetings Professor, what is this mission you feel requires my assistance?"

"I'm glad you asked Yuri," The bald man in a purple uniform rose up and walked to him, "Our spy Dennis Macfield has located a girl I wish to be brought here, her name is Kurosaki Ruri and she is to be brought here alive and well, you are not to card her. Understood."

Yuri rose up, "As you wish Professor." Activating his duel disk as a purple blade appeared on it, he took a spell from his deck and placed it in the blade, "Magic Card, Violet Flash, Activate!" With that, Yuri vanished within a flash of violet light.

 **Alright, that wraps up the start of this, I'll be reposting a few of the chapters that came after this 1st before I give Yuri's backstory, so please hold out until then. See you soon!**


	2. Plucking Feathers

**Chapter 2: Hunting the Bird**

 **Anyway, just reposting the duel he had with Ruri, you can read it again for nostalgia purposes if you want to.**

 **(Xyz Dimension: Heartland City)**

As a red haired teenager stared down at the ravaged city, a violet light appeared, and someone in a cloak now stood right next to him. Smiling, the teen said, "Yuri, finally here, ready to go?"

"What do you think, now where's the girl?" Yuri replied, wanting to get this done quickly.

"Over there," he pointed at the center of the city, "The resistance has set up camp there." The 2 silently made their way to camp until they came near a water fountain where a young lady with dark purple hair and a cream colored vest was getting water. "That's the girl, the one with the bracelet. Isn't it strange how she looks a lot like Serena, right?" Dennis joked, only for Yuri to not reply, having only a scowl on his face. "She's a member of Academia, don't you know her?"

"Whatever, I don't really care, now lure her away from here, I can't take her in front of so many." Yuri replied impatiently.

"Okay, I'm on it." He made his way up to Ruri and gave her a smile. "Hey Ruri, it's been a while, hasn't it." Dennis had met Ruri while he was spying on Heartland, in fact, finding her was the reason he greenlit the invasion, not that she or anyone in Heartland knew.

The girl turned around and smiled, "Dennis, glad to see you weren't carded. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, what with those psychos invading and all, hard to keep track of everything… so do you want to see a trick?" Dennis asked.

Ruri rolled her eyes slightly, "Really Dennis is now really the time? I have to get water for some people."

"Okay, why don't I help you, then I can show you. Please Ruri, with everything that's happened we need a good laugh around once in a while." Dennis implored with the signature puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Dennis, but can you help me with this?" She beckoned him to the fountain and they filled the container with water, then taking it to a tent for some wounded duelists. After that, she turned to Dennis, "Alright, so what's this trick you wanted to show me?"

"Come with me," they made some distance from the campsite and stopped, "Okay, I'll be right back, a friend of mine and I are going to do a double act, I just need to get something I left behind, I'll be back in a second. Be careful and don't go anywhere." With that, Dennis ran back.

Though a bit perplexed by Dennis's actions, she waited, having no reason not to trust him, yet felt he was acting a bit strange. "I wonder who he's bringing with him." She stated while gazing at the sky, hoping that Heartland would soon be saved.

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" A voice whispered right behind her, causing her to jump back as she turned around. The figure was around her age and was clearly a guy, but she recognized his face all too well.

"Yuto, what are you doing here? Don't scare like that." She placed her hand on her chest before seeing a smirk rise on her 'boyfriend's' face, "Yuto, what's wrong?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, I know I am no Yuto, if you need more proof then," he revealed his duel disk and activated it, the purple blade signifying his origin, "I believe this 'Yuto' doesn't have a duel disk like this, or am I mistaken?"

Ruri took a few steps back before breaking into a sprint, trying to run back to the camp, but she was eventually outpaced by her assailant. Having nowhere to go, she took out her own Duel Disk.

"Oh, what's this, you don't want to play tag." Seeing her activate her duel disk, he chuckled, "So you want to duke it out, how unruly, but very well. If you can defeat me, I will leave you here, return to my dimension, and never step foot in Heartland again. But if I win, you come with me. Now let's duel."

Yuri LP: 4000 Ruri LP: 4000

"I think I will start my turn if you don't mind. I'll begin by summoning _Predator Plants – Skid Drosera in Attack Position."_ An ugly plant like being with numerous eyes sprouted on the field. (ATTR:DARK/LV:2/ATK:800/DEF:400). "I'll place 2 more cards facedown and call it a turn," Yuri set 2 cards before smiling, "now why don't you show me what you can do?"

"With pleasure, I draw." Ruri drew her card and smiled, "Since I have no monsters on the field, I can summon _Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler_ from my hand," (ATTR:WIND/LV:1/ATK: 100/DEF:100), "and due to its effect, I can also special summon _Cobalt Sparrow_ from my hand as well," (ATTR:WIND/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:100), "I'll add another _Cobalt Sparrow_ from my deck to my hand due to the fact that I just special summoned a copy of it." A card jutted out from her deck which she took quickly.

"Now since I control a Lyrical Luscinia, I can special summon _Sapphire Swallow_ and another level 1 Luscinia from my hand," _Sapphire Swallow_ and _Cobalt Sparrow_ took the field, adding a new Sparrow to her hand which she then normal summoned.

"I overlay my 5 monsters to build to build the Overlay Network," a portal appeared and her 5 birds turned into waves of green light before entering the portal. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale" (ATTR:Wind/Rk:1/ORU:5). "Her attack and defense points are equal to her number of overlay units *100, meaning she has 500 ATK/DEF."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, _'My plan was to use my face down, Compulsory Evacuation Device to return Drosera to my hand, that way its effect would place Predator counters on all her special summoned monsters and turning them level 1, but since she already uses level 1 monsters that's pointless, but what can she do with a monster that can't even best Drosera.'_ This was answered in a second.

"My nightingale's special ability enables it to attack you directly, and she can attack up to the number of overlay units she possesses," Ruri grinned confidently, while Yuri's eyes widened, "now attack Assembly Nightingale!" With that the large bird maiden sent 5 slashes of wind at Yuri, bringing his life points down by 1/8 each slash (Yuri LP: 4000 – 500 – 500 – 500 – 500 – 500 = 1500. "Turn end."

Yuri's face turned into a snarl before it twisted into a sneer, "My turn, I draw, and now I summon Predator Plants – Darling Cobra in Attack Mode" (ATTR:DARK/LV:3/ATK:1000/ DEF:1500), "When this card is summoned, I can add a Fusion card from my deck to my hand," a card appeared from his deck, "And now I'll activate it, I use Fusion to merge my Cobra with my Drosera," the spell appeared on the field and the two cards merged into its light, "Alluring plants that invite despair, come together to form the parasite that feed on life! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predator Plants – Chimera Rafflesia!" From the fusion portal, a voracious flora combo of a flower with jaws and a suction hole appeared.

"Thanks to Drosera's effect, since it left the field, all you special summoned monsters gain a Predator Counter," a green leech-like being materialized and attached to the nightingale, "and now I'll use Dark Eruption to take Drosera from my graveyard and add it back to my hand." Yuri licked his lips with fervor, "Now for the hunt to commence, Chimera Rafflesia, attack Assembly Nightingale! Support Bind! At this moment, Chimera Rafflesia's effect activates, now your monster loses 1000 attack points while mine gains 1000 attack points until the end of this turn!"

As the monstrous plant let loose its vine like mouths at the bird Ruri raised her hand, "I activate Assemble Nightingale's special ability, by using an overlay unit I can prevent it from being destroyed by battle and take no damage!" One of the rotating orbs surrounding her bid collided with it, forming an aura that blocked the vines. "Once your turn ends my Nightingale will have 400 points, and with 4 direct attacks that will end you."

"Oh, is that so, well it's a good thing I added Drosera to my hand, so I can activate a new effect of it, by sending it from my hand to the graveyard I can target a DARK monster I control that's just attacked and now I can have it attack all monsters you have with Predator Counters. Let her rip!" Rafflesia launched a new volley of vines at Assembly Nightingale, who absorbed another overlay unit to protect herself at Ruri's command. "I place one card face down and call it a turn, and while our monsters may return to normal attack power you won't be able to end me."

Drawing a new card from her deck, Ruri smiled, "Sorry about that, but that won't be the case, I activate the spell, Overlay Regen! Now I can target an Xyz monster I have and attach this card to it as an overlay unit!" The spell changed into a new orb of light rotating around the Nightingale, bringing its ATK back to 400.

Yuri smirked, "I've always felt birds belonged in cages, don't you, that's why I took the liberty of bringing one with me. I activate my trap, Grisaille Prison! Now until the end of your next turn, neither of us can Xyz or Synchro summon, nor are the effects of Xyz and Synchro monsters active now! Time to clip your bird's wings Ruri!" Yuri laughed as metal bids clamped Assembly Nightingale's Wing to her body, falling to the ground and disabled completely.

"I – I'll switch my Nightingale in Defense mode and call it a turn." Ruri said nervously.

"My turn, I draw! Now Rafflesia, rip apart her Nightingale!" The mouths at the ends of the plant's vines proceeded to rip apart the bird before retreating, sated. "Now I'll also activate my trap Predator Planet, since a monster with a Predator counter left the field, I can add a Predator card to my hand," a new card jutted from Yuri's deck which he added. "I place another facedown and call it a turn. Now Ruri, what will you do now?"

Ruri shivered slightly, she had an idea, but she needed to draw the right card from her deck to do it. Praying for a miracle, she drew and repressed the urge to smile at what she drew. "I activate the spell, 'Birds of a Feather,' now by discarding one Winged-Beast type monster I can summon 2 Winged-Beast monsters of the same name in my grave, so come on back my Cobalt Sparrows!" Two female birds returned to the field in def. mode. "Now I summon Emerald Canary in Defense Mode," (ATTR:Wind/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0). "I'll place one more face down and call it a turn, now bring it on creep."

"I will, I draw! Summoning monster, Predator Plants – Orphrys Scorpio," A plantlike scorpion materialized next to Rafflesia (ATTR:DARK/LV:3/ATK:1200/DEF:800), "I now activate Scorpio's ability, by sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I can special summon a new plant from my deck, so come on out Spinodionae!" A light shot from Yuri's deck and onto the field, materializing into a dinosaur/flytrap hybrid (ATTR:DARK/LV:4/ATK:1800/DEF:0).

' _Now everything is set, all I need to do is banish one of her monster's with Rafflesia's other effect, then attack the other 2 with Scorpio and Dionae, then with Dionae's ability, I can special summon Moray Nepenthes from my deck and attack her life points directly with it and Rafflesia, too easy.'_ He proceeded to do this, banishing one of the Sparrows with Rafflesia's effect, but before he could declare an attack, Ruri had other ideas.

"I activate the trap, Robin Strike, now during the battle phase I can overlay 2 or more monsters and Xyz summon and Winged – Beast monster, which you then have to attack with your strongest monster. Emerald Canary and Cobalt Sparrow Overlay!" The two birds entered the portal below them in flashes of light. "Come Forth! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling!" A female avian with blue wing rose out from the portal, 3 orbs of light circling it (ATTR:Wind/ Rk:1/ORU:3/ATK:0/DEF:0). "Too bad, now Chimera Rafflesia has to attack it and no one else, and the best part is that due to its special effect you'll take damage equal to the damage I take."

"Finally a little excitement, but no matter, I'll counter trap with trap, I activate, Ruthless Fusion!" A face down on Yuri's field revealed itself, "With this card, whenever my enemy summons a monster from the Extra Deck, I can now fusion summon using monsters I control, so I think I'll merge my Rafflesia and Dionae." The two monsters entered the fusion portal, "Fused parasitic plant of death, merge with the carnivorous beast to create new horror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8, Predator Plants – Dragostapelia!" A horrifying humanoid dragonlike being crossed with that of a plant appeared before the bird.

"I know you said the damage I'll take will be equal to you but that won't be the case, I activate Dragostapelia's effect, allowing me to place a Predator counter on one of your monsters," from its arm the beast shot the counter at the bird, perplexing Ruri of its purpose. "In case your lost, thanks to Dragostapelia's special effect, monsters with Predator counters have their effects negated! Now end her bird Dragostapelia! Acid breath!" The beast breathed acid on the bird, causing it to shrivel and dematerialize while Ruri took the blow (Ruri's LP:4000 – 2700= 1300).

"Now thanks to Predator Planet, I can add one Predator card from my deck to my hand, which I'll now place facedown. Nice try Ruri, but it'll take more than that. Turn end." Yuri smirked in triumph."

Sweating, Ruri began her turn and drew her card, but at that moment Yuri called, "During the Standby phase after it was sent from the field to the grave, Rafflesia lets me add a new Fusion card from my deck to my hand", a new card appeared from Yuri deck which he added to his hand, "Please continue, my dear swan." With a mocking bow, he let her continue.

Ruri grinned, I will, Magic Card Activate, Xyz Flock Summon, now I can special summon an Xyz monster from my deck whose rank is equal to the number of Xyz monsters in the my grave with the same rank, then attach those monsters to it, along with as many monsters up to the rank of said monster, with this summon treated as an Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 2! Lyrical Luscinia – Concert Nightingale!" A new avian feale in a dark blue dress and dark blue rings rise from the Overlay Network, gaining 4 orbs of light as the 2 Sparrow's, Recite Starling, and Assembly Nightingale attached to it from the graveyard (ATTR:Wind/Rk:2/ORU:4/ATK:0/DEF0).

"Thanks to my new Nightingale's effect, if an effect target's it once during either of our turns, I can detach an overlay unit to negate that effect and destroy the card, and due to its other effect, it can deal to you 400 points of damage to you a turn depending on the number of overlay units it has." Ruri smiled with grace, ready to win the duel.

"In that case… what happens if I target your bird twice, I activate my trap, Predator Plants Reborn, now I can revive a Predator Plant from the graveyard, so return Spinodionae!" The familiar beast returned to the field. "Now I'll use Spinodionae's effect, so when it is summoned, it can place a Predator counter on a monster you control, and in case you've forgotten Dragostapelia can also place one on your monster." Yuri let out a warped chuckle as Ruri began to sweat, "Since you monster can't negate them both, might as well take one and leave it at that, go Spinodionae!" The Jurassic plant shot a counter at the bird from the plant on its back, and the bird seemed to slowly descend to the ground as its powers were stunted by Dragostapelia. "Anything else Ruri."

Ruri smiled, "Actually yes, by banishing Xyz Flock Summon from my graveyard, I can detach all the overlay units from an Xyz monster I control, and then that monster gains 1000 points for each overlay units it's lost this duel, bringing it to 4000 points!" The bird flapped its wings and rose into the sky, "Attack! Destroy his Scorpio and end the duel! Nightingale's Crash!" The bird sent a gale of wind at the scorpion when all of a sudden it was redirected at Dragostapelia and destroyed it (Yuri's LP: 1500 – 1300 = 200). "Wait, what happened?"

Yuri smirked, "I banished Ruthless Fusion from the grave to use its final effect, meaning all monsters you controlled had to attack a fusion monster on my field and no other monster, so it looks like I live to win on my next turn."

Ruri clenched her fist, praying that Yuto or her brother Shun had noticed her absence and were on their way, "I won't lose, not to Academia."

"Sorry my dear, my turn, I draw. Now I activate, Fusion Substitute, to fuse Orphrys Scorpio and Spinodionae! Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" With that an abominable serpentine beast appeared, its fangs dripping with venom (ATTR:DARK/LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2000).

Suddenly, back at the camp, Yuto was at the camp with Shun trying to get all the main heads of the Resistance together to form a plan, when his card, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, began to emit a bright blue light. Inspecting this, he stared at the card, "What is it Dark Rebellion?" Suddenly, he received a vision of Ruri dueling someone along with 3 chilling words.

' _Fusion… is here_.'

Overcome by a sense of panic, he turned to Shun, "We need to find Ruri, I think she's in danger." That was all he needed to say, with that he and Shun took off to find Ruri, Dark Rebellion guiding them.

Back over at the duel, Yuri's face grew malevolent is he laughed, " I activate Starve Venom's effect, when this card is fusion summoned, it can gain attack points equal to that of all of your special summoned monsters until the end of you turn! Go Venomous Feast!" With that the flytrap heads on its back opened and absorbed the nightingale's power, Starve Venom now bathed in a pinkish aura as its power grew.

"An attack power of 6800?!" Ruri eyes widened in fear.

"Yes, now end this Starve Venom! Toxic Roots Blast!" From the flytraps on the dragon sprouted a great many roots, and the orbs on them blasted the bird with energy, destroying it along with Ruri life points (Ruri LP: 0).

As she was blasted to the ground, she attempted to rise up, only to be punched in the gut by her assailant, causing her to pass out. With that, Yuri lifted her up with one arm before activating Violet Flash, teleporting back to Academia… just a second later, Yuto and Shun arrived where they were, only to be too late."

"RURI! Where are you!?" They both shouted in desperation, when Yuto once again felt the glow of his dragon, hearing its voice.

" _Gone…with Fusion."_

Yuto's heart sank as he realized that Ruri had been kidnapped, before falling to his knees and letting out a scream.

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

As the Professor sat on his throne, a light appeared in his chamber, disappearing with Yuri in its place with a girl on his shoulders. "Mission completed Professor."

"Excellent work Yuri, you may hand her to the Obelisk Force, and they'll take her to the East tower to be held." At that moment a squad of Obelisk Force members came, taking Ruri away from the chamber and to her tower. "You are free to leave now Yuri." He turned around when –

"Professor, may I ask a question?" Leo turned around as Yuri continued, "Over the last week you had me spy the Synchro Dimension for that girl Rin, who I have yet to capture, and Ruri bears a great resemblance to her…as well as Serena. Also, I both saw in Synchro, and heard of in Xyz, of people who shared my face. Is there anything concerning me I should know?" Yuri asked with a curious face.

"There is nothing of your concern Yuri, you already know of everything. As for the girls, well it won't affect you in the least. I hope you understand." The Professor replied in an authoritative voice that made clear that the conversation was over.

Yuri bowed, "I understand Professor." _I understand that you're lying to me anyway._ Yuri thought as he exited the chamber to return to his room.

Upon entering, he sat on his bed and took out his deck, before placing his dragon on top of it, "What do you think Starve Venom, can I really trust the Professor?" In response, the card emitted a pink glow. "Yeah, didn't think so, not that I could ever trust people…learned that lesson 5 years ago."

Yuri then left his room and began to stroll through the halls of Academia, before finally reaching the Arc Area Project control room. That was where the tech division of Academia prepared the device that would supposedly merge the dimensions together. "Time to finally get some of those answers."

 **Fanmade Cards**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Emerald Canary (ATTR:Wind/LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) - During your turn, if you control no monsters, you can special summon this card along with one Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia from your graveyard.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Concert Nightingale (ATTR:Wind/Rk:2/ORU:4/ATK:0/DEF0) - If this card has a Lyrical Luscinia monster attached to this card as an Xyz Material, you can activate these effects: Once per turn, deal damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material attached to this card, then increase this card's ATK by the amount of damage they received. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card is targeted by a card effect, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card. Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

 **Xyz Flock Summon - Target as many Xyz monsters that have the same Rank in your graveyard as possible. Special summon an Xyz Monster from your extra deck with a Rank equal to the number of targeted monsters, then attach those monsters to it as Xyz Material, then attach as many monsters from your graveyard to it equal to the Rank of the Xyz Monster (This is treated as an Xyz Summon). You can banish this card from your graveyard and detach all Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster you control. Increase that monster's ATK by 1000 for each Xyz Material detached by this effect.**

 **Robin Strike (Trap:Normal) - During your opponents battle phase you can use 2 or more monsters you control to Xyz summon one Winged - Beast type monster from your Extra Deck, then the monster your opponent controls with the most ATK must attack it, then end the battle phase.**

 **Ruthless Fusion (Trap:Normal) - When your opponent special summons a monster from their extra deck, Fusion Summon a monster using monsters you control, then begin the battle phase of that turn. During your opponent' battle phase, you can banish this card from your graveyard, then target one Fusion monster you control, all monsters your opponent controls must attack it, if able.**

 **Alright, now that that's out of the way, the next one or two chapters will cover Yuri kidnapping Rin and Yugo and Yuto meeting up, then we can get to the good stuff. Please wait until then :)**


	3. Cunning Predator

**Chapter 3: Cunning Predator**

 **Alright folks, this chapter will recap Yuri dueling and taking Rin, as well as Yugo following him and running into Yuto in canon. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **(Fusion Dimension: Academia)**

Leo Akaba had just finished reading over a few screens of data for Arc V when he sat down upon his throne and mulled over his conversation with Yuri, paranoid of Yuri's intentions. He had spent years developing his plans for _Revival Zero_ , so it was rather ironic he needed the use of a fragment of a devil with nigh-infinite power to do it. Ever since he had first seen Yuri's face when the boy was 7 he pondered over whether to eliminate him. But due to the potential the boy had as well as his dragon, he decided to instead make use of it as a tool instead, and yet still, he was worried. For the last few weeks he had sent Yuri to spy on the girl Rin of the Synchro dimension, and Yuri had told him of a boy resembling him named Yugo. After sending Yuri to kidnap the girl Ruri Yuri had given a reasonably innocent question over why he had people looking like him… and also Serena, the Professor knew that Yuri still remembered her even after 5 years of separation. Telling too much could provoke that demon's return; said beast had already crept into Yuri's mind in the past, as his attempt to harness it had failed. He just hoped that Yuri still trusted him enough to follow orders without question…

Meanwhile, Yuri had just entered the Arc Area Project Control Room before one of the heads there approached him, "This area is off limits except for the Arc tech. division, I ask you to leave at once?

Yuri smirked, "Actually, the Professor sent me here, says that there were some problems he noticed that he wanted me to check up on." He then walked up to the scientist before speaking in a low, menacing tone, "By the way, I'd be a bit more respectful if I were you, if you hadn't noticed, I outrank you by a wide margin, you didn't seem to have a problem with Roger before he deserted us to who knows where."

The scientist gulped, "My apologies… the Professor never spoke to me about problems he noticed.

"The Professor has more important things to worry about, now mind showing me one of you computers Satou-san?"

They walked across the other scientists to one of the main data computers for Arc V and stopped, "Everything you need to find will be right here Yuri-kun, do you require anything else?"

"No, I know how to work one of these; it should just take a minute or two." Yuri replied with the wave of a hand. He then started looking through files as soon as Professor Satou had left. "Now what are you hiding from me Professor?"

After a few minutes he finally came to a file that said _Revival Zero_ and opened it, revealing an image of him and Serena when they were kids, along with comments and other words. _What is all this… under my image is Z-ARC, and under hers is RAY-A, what is going on? Says here that 'May find more in other dimensions, bracelet is definitely one of the 4.' What in the world is going on here?_

Yuri quickly took a look at Venom before it flashed a dim light, which Yuri knew meant that this was something Venom knew, but couldn't tell. He then read of every inch of the data as fast as he could before getting up and leaving just as soon as one of the scientists came back.

"My boss wanted me to ask you if you've find everything alright, so anything wrong with the Arc V reactor."

"No, it looks like everything was fine, probably a false alarm, I'll inform the Professor." Yuri then left without sparing a single look at anyone before returning to his quarters. Arriving at his desk, he sat down and removed his duel disk and deck. Yuri knew that there were things Venom hadn't told him, but he also knew that he could trust his dragon. After all he'd been through in the last 5 years, if he couldn't trust his cards; he had no reason to live. Only his deck had stood by him when hell decided to make an unwanted visit, and Yuri had no thought of falling so low again. If life wished him to die it had another thing coming; he may not be able to act now, but playing his hand right would guarantee his ultimate victory in the end.

 **(5 Days Later)**

Yuri arrived at the Professor's chambers after being notified that the Professor had asked for him, and waited for instructions. The Professor gave him a smile, "I'm glad you could make it Yuri, now that Ruri is procured I need you to go find that girl Rin and bring her to me, just like before. Remember, you must leave no witnesses, and any trace of what happened is to be kept secret. Understood?

Yuri gave a polite bow, "Of course Professor, I will leave at once." With that, he activated Violet Flash and disappeared in search of his new target.

 **(Synchro Dimension: Commons Area of the City)**

Rin was putting on her gear and took a bag, getting ready to leave and buy some equipment to help with the D-Wheel she and her best friend Yugo had finally finished, the _Ringo_. She turned around while Yugo was under their masterpiece fixing a few parts. "Heading out Yugo, I'll be back with those pieces for the D-Wheel, be back soon."

Yugo got up with his hair messed up (if you could call his banana hairstyle 'normal') and replied, "Are you sure Rin, you told me a week ago that you've felt someone stalking you. Want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine, it was probably nothing anyway." She then gave her friend a frown, "Besides, you can't leave until you take a shower, you smell like grease and charcoal."

"Alright you nag; I'm on it, just stay safe." Yugo returned to the motorbike while Rin left.

As she walked through the street she could've sworn that she felt someone following her, and turned around…only to find no one there, "I must be hallucinating."

"No, you're good." A voice whispered right behind, causing her to jump back.

She turned around to see an all too familiar face in front of her with a cloak around him, "Yugo!? What are you doing!?" She said, half with fear and half with anger.

"Considering my origin, I guess Fusion would be a more appropriate name, but the names Yuri." The young man sneered, "I have orders from the Professor to bring you to him, come quietly because I don't have all day."

Not waiting to find out what he meant, Rin made a run for it in hopes to escape, but just like Ruri before her, it wasn't long before Rin hit a dead end in an alley way with Yuri blocking off the last way out. "Damn it." She bit her tongue in fear as he approached.

Yuri smiled, "If you're so eager to escape, how about we do this, let's duel, and if you beat me I'll let you go and never bother you again. Now let's start the hunting game!" With that, Yuri activated his duel disk, Rin activating hers.

Yuri LP: 4000 Rin LP: 4000

"Ladies first Yuri, now since I control no monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come forth, Windwitch – Ice Bell!" A girl in a pretty witches garb appeared riding an ice broom (ATTR:Wind/LV:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000), "Also, since it was special summoned this way, I can now summon a copy of it straight from my deck, so appear now!" With that an identical witch appeared. "Now both of their special effects activate! Since they were special summoned, you take 500 points of damage, so that adds up to 1000 points of damage." A blast of icy wind shot from the two witches, blasting Yuri back.

"Now I normal summon Windwitch – Snow Bell!" A glass – bell like female appeared on the field (ATTR:Wind/Tuner/LV:1/ATK:100/DEF:100). "Now I tune my 2 level 3 Windwitch – Ice Bells and my level 1 Snow Bell to Synchro summon! Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch – Winter Bell!" With that her 3 monsters flowed through a tunnel of light with Rin's ace monster appearing at the end (ATTR:Wind/LV:7/ATK:2400/DEF:2000). "I place 2 cards facedown. Turn end."

"My turn, I draw! From my hand I'll summon Predator Plants - Orphrys Scorpio!" Yuri green scorpion materialized on the field. "Now I activate its special effect, by sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one Predator Plants from my deck. So I'll discard Cordyceps from my hand in order to special summon Darling Cobra from my deck." With that, Yuri's familiar cobra appeared along with Scorpio. Yuri smiled, as this was one of his favorite strategies. "I activate Cobra's effect, allowing me to add one Fusion card from my deck to my hand." With that he swiped a card appearing from his deck, confusing Rin as she had never heard of that card.

"I now activate Fusion, allowing me to fuse my Scorpio and Cobra together. Alluring plants that invite despair, come together to form the parasite that feeds on life. Fusion Summon! Level 7! Predator – Plants Chimera Rafflesia!" With that Yuri called forth his monstrous plant once again.

' _Fusion Summon? Never heard of that before, I'd I feel it's better not to take any chances.'_ With that, Rin played her face down. "I activate my trap card, Lost Wind! Now since you've special summoned a monster this card allows me to halve its attack points along with negating its effects! Too bad creep, but not only that, I'm discarding a card from my hand to play Trap Reclamation! Now I can return Lost Wind back to my hand once it's in the graveyard!" With that , a blast of with hit the plant, and the card later returned to Rin's hand.

As a new blast of icy wind hit his plant, Yuri scowled as his monsters power fell to 1250, along with using most of its effect, but it didn't matter too much since he could still continue his strategy later on. He then gave Rin a dark smile. "I'm impressed Rin, but don't think that that will save you, I'll end my turn, now begin yours."

"I draw!" She looked at her card before placing it in her hand. "Now I activate Winter Bell's effect, I can deal you damage equal to the level of a Windwitch in my graveyard, and I'll use my Glass Bell, so since its level is 4, you'll take 800 points of damage!"

"When was that in your graveyard?" Yuri asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It was the card I discarded when I activated Trap Reclamation! Now take this!" With that, a new gust of wind slammed Yuri, causing his hood to come off, revealing his long hair (Yuri's LP: 3000 – 800 = 2200). "Yeesh, if I din't already know you were a guy, I'd say you could be called a woman."

With an annoyed laugh, Yuri replied, "Thanks, now let's get on with the duel."

"With pleasure," Rin smirked. "Now go Winter Bell, attack his Rafflesia! Gust of Winter!" A new blast of wind shot from her monster, causing the plant to grow so cold it shattered like glass and went down (Yuri's LP: 2200 – 1150 = 1050). "Not so scary now, are you freak! I'll place this facedown and call it a turn."

Yuri began to laugh sickly, causing Rin to shiver at the boy, feeling that something was about to happen. "My turn. Draw! At this time, the effect of Rafflesia kicks in, since it was sent to the graveyard on the last turn, I can now add one Fusion card from my deck to my hand this turn." A new card came from Yuri's deck which he added to his hand. "Also, I activate the effect of my Cordyceps from my graveyard, during my Standby phase while this card is in my graveyard, I can banish it, and now I can summon 2 level 4 or lower Predator Plants from my graveyard at the expense of being forbidden to normal summon. So return to me, Orphrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra!" Both predators rematerialized from the underworld, now ready to fight. "At this point, I use Cobra's effect to add a new Fusion card from my deck to my hand." A new card appeared from his deck which Yuri added to his hand, bringing his hand to 7 cards."

"Now it's time to summon my strongest beast. I activate Fusion Substitute to fuse the 2 monsters I have on my field. Two beautiful flowers with insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" From the fusion portal, Scorpio and Cobra disappeared replaced by Yuri's ace card.

Rin shuddered as she walked back, _'2800 attack points, and he said this is ace card. The feeling I'm getting from it…No I can't take any chances!'_ "I activate my facedown Lost Wind in order to – "

"Sorry Rin, but that's not happening again. From my hand I play the Quick – Play Spell, De – Fusion, now I can return Starve Venom back to the Extra Deck and revive its material!" As Yuri activated the spell, Starve Venom disappeared in a white light and was replaced by Scorpio and Cobra, the wind missing both. "Since your trap lost its target, Lost Wind is now truly lost. I now use Cobra's effect to add Flash Fusion to my hand and now activate it!" A new spell appeared from his deck which he placed on the field. "Return to me, Starve Venom!" Once again his monsters disappeared in the Fusion portal and were replaced by Yuri's dragon.

Meanwhile, back at Rin and Yugo's place, Yugo had just come out of the bathroom when he saw his card, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, light up. "Huh, what's going on?" When Yugo picked it up he saw vision of Rin in a duel against someone, her face full of fear and worry. Panicking, Yugo put on his Riding Duel gear and helmet before getting on getting on the _Ringo_ and storming out of their to find her.

Back at the duel, Rin cursed under her breath,"Damn…he saw through my trap." Rin began to sweat as the dragon stared down at her with cruel eyes.

"I activate Starve Venom's effect, now it gain attack points equal to the attack points of all your special summoned monsters!" Yuri laughed while Rin's eyes widened as the dragon's strength rose to 5200. "Now I activate its other effect. Once per turn, I can target a level 5 or higher monster you control, and Starve Venom now gains its name and effect."

"Wait, what!? That's unfair!"

"Actually it's totally fair, and while it can't use Winter Bell's effect damage move, I see it has other abilities to use now, but first I'll use Dark Eruption to bring Orphrys Scorpio back to my hand." Yuri laughed as the card came to his hand. "Time to end this! Now destroy her Winter Bell!" At that moment, one of the flytrap appendages on the dragon shot out and chomped on Rin's monster, crushing it (Rin's LP: 4000- 2800 = 1200).

"I haven't lost just yet Yuri." Rin said as she began to waver.

"Actually, it ends now, I use the effect my dragon stole from your monster, now during either of my battle phases I can target a Windwitch I have and summon a monster from my hand with a level lower than it, and until the end of this turn Venom is still treated as Windwitch – Winter Bell. So from my hand I summon Orphrys Scorpio again."

As the familiar sight of the scorpion appeared, Rin eyes widened in realization of what Yuri's plane was. "Due to that effect, Scorpio can't attack, but since it was summoned…"

"Exactly Rin, now I can use its effect, and discard a monster from my hand in order to summon one Predator Plants from my deck, so I'll get rid of this card and summon Predator Plants – Moray Nepenthes!" Yuri smiled as he discarded a card as a monster shot from his deck and on to the field, a two headed flora tinged with blood on its mouths appeared ready to kill. "Now finish her off! Direct attack!" With that the plant whipped its vine like tail at the girl and smacked her in the head, causing her to hit her head on the wall behind her and pass out (Rin's LP: 0).

With the duel over Yuri put his hood back on before tossing the girl on to her shoulder, when the sound of an engine came from behind him. "Hey bastard, let go of Rin or I'll…" Yugo stopped his threat as Yuri turned around, revealing his shared face with Yugo. "What the hell…my face."

Yuri smirked, "Magic Card, Violet Flash, activate." He placed the card on his duel disk and disappeared in a flash of light while Yugo attempted to stop him, only to find himself grabbing at air.

"Damn it, how could I have let him escape?" Yugo clenched his fists while from behind him, his deck began to glow. Turning around Yugo examined his deck to find Clear Wing glowing once more, then it began to levitate as he began to hear a somewhat female voice in his head.

" _Take me…we can follow them together."_

Yugo grabbed the card, and the bright light emitting from the card shined more brightly until it overtook his vision completely...

 **(Xyz Dimension: Heartland City)**

Yugo had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right. He didn't know where he was at all. The city he was in was absolutely devastated, almost like a battleground. Not knowing what else to do, he got back on his D – Wheel and rode through the city, praying that he'd find Rin somewhere through the fallen city.

 **(Elsewhere in Heartland)**

Yuto was getting sick and tired of the Obelisk Force and Academia, in fact, he was getting tired of anything to do with Fusion anyway. Ever since Ruri had been kidnapped he wanted nothing more than to find this, _Fusion_ , beat him up, find Ruri, and get her back here. However, it seems that the Obelisk Force had different plans as they bombarded the Resistance left and right, leaving them no time for recovery, let alone to assemble a search party. Currently, he was in a fight with a member of the Obelisk Force (LP: 3300) after bringing down 2 of his comrades. Said duelist smiled arrogantly with his Antique Gear – Ultimate Hound Dog (ATTR:EARTH/LV:9/ATK:2800/DEF:2000) and a facedown, while Yuto (LP:1800) had his Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (ATTR:DARK/LV:4/ATK:1000/DEF:2000) and Cloven Helm (ATTR:DARK/LV:4/ATK:1500/DEF:500), and it was Yuto's turn.

"With my level 4 Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor, and level 4 Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm, I build the overlay network!" With that said network appeared below him as his monster disappeared as dark photons to call forth his signature card. "Formed from the pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" From the overlay network Yuto's dragon emerged from the darkness, its claws and bladelike jaw ready to fight (ATTR:DARK/RK:4/ ATK:2500/DEF:2000).

The Obelisk Force member laughed, "It seems like Xyz scum can't learn, but your monster's attack points are less than my Hound Dog."

"You're the one who can't learn. The power of an Xyz monster is in its overlay units. Let me show you my dragon's power! By using an overlay unit I can target a level 5 or higher monster, halve its attack power, then increase the power of Dark Rebellion by the power your monster lost, so just in case, I'll use both of mine." With that, Dark Rebellion absorbed both of its overlay unit as its wing open and expand, causing waves of electricity to flow from one orb to another on its wings. The electricity shocked the mechanical hound, sucking its power dry as Dark Rebellion roared, feeling its power rise.

Still, the smug expression on the Obelisk Force member stayed, "Pointless, I activate my Continuous Trap, Fusion Trench. Now only Fusion monsters can attack, so power up your dragon as much as you want it won't matter.

Yuto closed his eyes and sighed, "You still don't understand, I've already won. I activate Fragile Armor's effect from the graveyard, allowing me to banish it to send one "Phantom" Spell or Trap from my deck to the graveyard and draw one card." Yuto then added his new card to his hand.

The Obelisk Force seemed confused, "Are you hoping your new card will save you?"

"No, the card I sent to my graveyard was Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield, and by banishing it from the graveyard I can negate the effect of one face up trap on the field until the end of the turn. I choose to negate Fusion Trench!"

"But that means…" The Obelisk Force trailed off as his trap had a tomblike shield placed on it and was then wrapped up in chains.

"It means that you lose. Now battle Dark Rebellion! Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!" The dragon's wing glowed blue with electricity as it flew before cutting right through the rusty metal dog with its electrified jaw. It caused an explosion that sent the Obelisk Force duelist flying on top of his comrades (Obelisk Force LP: 0).

Yuto stood over them, barely able to contain his anger. These people attacked them without warning, and in a single day turned his life along with so many others upside down. Many of his old friends like Christopher Arclight had already been carded, and everyday more lives were lost. These people took lives and treated it like a game; they deserved nothing less than death. At the lost moment though, Yuto remembered the words of his dear friend.

 **(Flashback to 2 months prior)**

 _Yuto was right in the middle of a fight and jumped back when he saw Ruri and Sayaka comforting a small girl and he heard Ruri say…_

" _No, what these people are doing is wrong. Duels shouldn't be used for war or battle. Dueling is meant to bring smiles and joy to everyone," Ruri turned her head towards Sayaka, "Am I wrong?" Sayaka merely looked away._

 _Yuto stood quietly, pondering Ruri's words before he went to help some people."_

 **(Present day)**

Yuto's arm fell to his sides as he breathed deeply before opening his eyes and staring down the wounded Obelisk Force trio as they tried to rise up. "Get out of here…before I change my mind about sparing you." Without more than a second they vanished, Yuto now looking up as he wondered where Ruri was.

"It's going to be okay, Yuto." A girl with short pink hair over long dark bluish-purple hair stated as she walked towards Yuto, who turned to face her. "We'll find her, no matter what."

Yuto smiled at Luna, one of his childhood friends. She and Ruri hadn't been the best of friends before and during the war, mainly due to their different methods of dueling (though Allen liked to tease that it was because they both liked Yuto and were competing for his attention). However, following learning of Ruri's kidnapping Luna was the first one who voiced assembling a search party to find her. "I know Luna…do you mind if I could walk a bit alone, need some time by myself."

Luna sighed, "Okay Yuto, just make sure you don't get ambushed."

With that, they went their separate paths and Yuto thought about how he had been so close to carding the Obelisk Force. He wanted to tell himself it was justified, but he knew deep down that if he started justifying carding others, he may never stop. "I don't want to hurt others anymore." Yuto, closed his eyes as he clenched his fists, trying to hold back his pain.

"Hold on right there! Don't even try to escape!" A figure said from above him.

Yuto looked up and saw a duelist with a strange motorbike with a white motorcycle suit and white helmet, but what alarmed Yuto was how the man's face was son similar to his own. In the vision he had seen, the individual named _Fusion,_ had his face as well. "Are you with Academia!" He roared. "I heard something about Fusion!"

"Who the hell is _Fusion,_ my name is _Yugo_. I'm not going to leave until I beat you!" With that the man leaped down on Yuto, activating his duel disk on his motorcycle.

Yuto leaped back and activated his duel disk, "So you are with Academia of Fusion, aren't you!"

"Why don't you listen to people when they talk?!" With that the duel between them commenced.

Unknown to both of them, the true kidnapper was eyeing them from behind a fallen building with a warped grin. _Idiots,_ Yuri thought. _If they spent more time listening to each other instead of fighting, they'd realize they'd both been duped. Not that I mind the show._ Yuri watched as they summoned their aces, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as they clashed, taking notes to prepare for the day he had to duel one or both. _Looks like my plan went better than I hoped_. Yuri watched as Yuto's fellow Xyz trash arrived to help him, causing Yugo to ride away. Seeing no other reason to remain, Yuri activated Violet Flash to take himself and Rin back to Academia where the Professor was waiting.

Upon his arrival the Professor was speaking to some members of the Obelisk Force before turning to Yuri. "Excellent work Yuri, I was about to send these duelists to aid in the invasion. I'll have them take Rin to the West Tower to be locked up. You may now rest Yuri. You've done a good job.

With a polite bow Yuri walked back to his quarters before he was struck by a vision. Upon opening his eyes he saw himself before a stadium, and found himself uttering these words…

" _Swing, pendulum! More and more!" As he drew his card Yuya gasped as he saw 3 cards in his hand shine before the texts on them changing, his Odd-Eyes Dragon now_ Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon _! Somehow he knew what must be done!_

" _I Set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and the Scale 8 Master of Chronomancy!" The two magicians were placed on his disk which read_ Pendulum _, and they materialized and began to rise up on either side of a pendulum between them._

" _With this I can Summon any Monsters between Levels 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monster servants!" With that a strange snake in a hat and a flying swordfish shot out of the pendulum, followed by the birth of a brand new monster. The red dragon of heterochromatic eyes materialized behind the boy and let out a mighty roar. Yuya smiled with confidence, ready to dazzle the audience with a magnificent show and bring smiles to their faces._

Yuri then opened his eyes, punching himself in the gut to make sure he was awake. When he arrived at his quarters, he collapsed onto his bed, less tired and more confused from what he saw. Removing his deck he stared at his dragon. "What was that all about, I thought you said I'd have better control of the visions by now?"

" _I don't know exactly what that was you just felt...though it felt quite familiar to...never mind. Whatever this 'Pendulum' and my brother's new form mean, they may prove a threat?"_ Starve Venom said to him telepathically.

"I've faced off against the void before Venom, so we'll just have to handle this hurdle the same way as the rest." Yuri then grinned as he sat up, "Besides, what's the point of a goal with no challenge." Whatever that vision meant, it was a sign, that things were truly about to begin, whether by his or the devil's design, and the end result would likely lead pain and suffering for a lot of people, but it didn't matter to Yuri. Long gone were the days where empathy was a part of his being, especially when it came to the weak sheep. What mattered was his plan and its fruition, now that Yuto and Yugo were at each other's throats, they'd take each other out, leaving it easier for him to finish them off. And, if Yuri's hunch was right, if their duel could convince the Resistance that Synchro was an enemy as well, then the Resistance would need to travel somewhere else for refuge and aid, and the only possibility for that was... _Standard._ Yuri would wait for that day, his days were numbered, but time was still there to spare. Soon his prey would come for him...and when they did...he would sink his fangs. All there was for him to do now was wait...

 **Alright, finally got that out of the way, next chapter we'll finally begin digging into Yuri's, Serena's, and Barrett's past while we wait for the events in canon to catch up. See you later guys!**


End file.
